dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Agent (series 3)
The third series of British science fiction YouTube series Time Agent began on 31 July, 2011, and concluded on 8 January, 2012. Billy Treacy, Jaime Carroll and Allan Rafferty continued their roles as Agent Liam, Agent Mortis and Dr. Robin Turner. The series takes place six months after Series 2 and the Katrina Mills Massacre. UNIT took the place of the government, only to be replaced by the villainous Vision-X. Production Production for Series 3 began late 2009/early 2010 and concluded on 7 January 2012. Jon Gransden and Matthew Perks began their roles as producers. Casting Billy Treacy, Jaime Carroll and Allan Rafferty continued their roles as Agent Liam, Agent Mortis and Dr. Robin Turner. Alex Matthews also returned as Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith. Other notable casting included Christopher Thomson, Abbie Plant, Sam Woodhall, Ciara Beighton, Jon Gransden, Matthew Perks, Andrew Espley, Jacob Kay, and Emma Crichton. Episodes "The Time Agents are on the run. They were once a heroic team the Government would call upon to protect the Earth from the alien menace. Except there is no Government any more. And there is no Time Agency either. They're both being controlled and manipulated by a shadow corporation, the Vision-X Industries, and their megalomaniacal leader known only as the Executive. He controls the United Kingdom. Now he wants the world. Then the universe. Dr Robin Turner is hiding and protected, or so he thinks. Agent Mortis is refined to the shadows. And Agent Liam is the primary target. He's fighting an enemy from his dark and unforgotten past that has already shaped our unescapable destiny of doom. A conspiracy. A revolution. And he must call upon old friends and make new allies in a war that takes us to his home time period of the 37th Century right through to the ancient ruins of Egypt in the 1920s to now. For the clock is ticking down. Ticking down to Judgement Day. And that's when everything changes..." Main Cast 'Time Agency - Dartchester City' *'Agent Liam' (Billy Treacy) (3.1-3.6) *'Agent Mortis' (Jaime Carroll) (3.1-3.6) *'Doctor Robin Turner' (Allan Rafferty) (3.1-3.6) 'Friends' *'Agent Obadiah' (Matthew Perks) (DECEASED) (3.1, 3.3) *'Captian Tobias' (Jon Gransden) (DECEASED) '(3.1-3.5) *'Dr Alec McDonald (Sam Woodhall) (3.3-3.5) *'Zoey' (Clara Beighton) (DECEASED) (3.4-3.6) *'Scarlett Brook' (Abbie Plant) (3.4-3 .6) *'Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith' (Alex Matthews) (3.1, 3.2, 3.6) *'The Contact' (Andrew Espley) (DECEASED) (3.1-3.4) *'Jackson Turner' (Jacob Kay) (3.1, 3.2, 3.6) *'Katrina Mills' (Emma Crichton) (Flashback) (3.5) 'Enemies' *'The Executive' (Christopher Thomson) (3.1-3.6) *'Giant Flower Alien God (DECEASED)' (3.5-3.6) *'Leader (Black) Flower Alien (DECEASED)' (3.1-3.4, 3.6) *'Flower Aliens' (3.1-3.6) Reception Five hours before Time Agent III started, a live web show entitled, Time Agent III: Countdown to Judgement Day was broadcast via Vokle and stright after Series Three, Episode One, Point of No Return was aired on YouTube. Live shows were held by fans to review the finale, and a reaction video was also posted, live, on Vokle. Opening and Closing Credits The titles were completly updated for Series Three which was kept quiet from fans. The new titles last longer, lasting 42 seconds. The closing credits still use the side by side format with the text being reduced in size. The new titles for Series Three were created by Jon Gransden and have proven to be a big hit. In the titles for "Judgement Day", Agent Mortis is heard speaking a few words towards the beginning of the titles. It is not clear what he is saying. Easter Eggs The titles also include three Easter eggs. Two were found by viewers, but a third is yet to be found. It will be revealed on "The Complete Third Series" DVD. Many viewers suggested certain pieces of the video to be Easter eggs, which were all denied by Billy Treacy. :;Current found Easter eggs :: :*The Black Leader Flower Alien on top of a building. :*A new Flower Alien looking around the corner of a little building. :;Notable suggestions of Easter eggs :: :*A light formed into the few of a shadow of the Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) from Doctor Who. :*A light formed into a Flower Alien. This was confirmed to be true, but it was not implied as an Easter egg. :*The graffiti street art on a sign saying "Jon", a reference to the producer of the show and the creator of the titles Jon Gransden.